


Believablility Causes Vulnerability

by emirrart



Series: Dorian Gray [2]
Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Imaginary Friend, M/M, Miracles, basil blease i'm love you, basil is a lil shit in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirrart/pseuds/emirrart
Summary: Dorian doesn't remember how he met Basil, if he even did at all.based on the first prompt from "642 Stories To Write"





	Believablility Causes Vulnerability

As he takes a long drink of tea, Basil is fully aware that Dorian's staring at him. He doesn't even have to look. The blonde's icy, piercing gaze is burning straight through Basil's skin, threatening to dissolve any flesh under his sky blue cast.

  
"You seem troubled. How might I help you, Dorian?" The painter asks with bemused curiosity, placing his teacup down on the coffee table.

  
"Oh, it's nothing really, my dear Basil. I'm simply feeling rather forgetful..." The boy slowly responds, a clear look of confusion coating his perfect face.

  
"Forgetful? Of what, dear boy?" The painter replies, a slight look of concern for his friend.

  
"How we came to be such good friends - how we even became friends at all!" Dorian announces, a curious smile splitting his cheeks and brightening his eyes.

  
Basil ponders his response for a second.

  
"Well. quite clearly through communication, affection, and caring deeply for one another." He claims, placing his hands gently on his hips, and giving himself mental congratulations for such a good answer.

  
"But," Dorian starts, a finger on his chin. "How did we ever manage to meet?"

  
Basil starts.

"Do you seriously not remember?" He asks. Dorian shakes his head.

  
_Oh, this should be fun._

  
Dorian's questioning stare brings a worried mask to the artist's face. Dorian decides that he needs to lift the sudden, thick veil of anxiety covering his best friend, and attempts to make light of the conversation.

  
"Now that I think of it, Basil, I don't think we ever truly met, did we? We simply knew each other right from the start! I wonder, was it our parents' doing?" The boy pries, leaning towards the other man in question. "I don't believe we have ever spent a day apart from one another!"

  
Basil looks pitifully at the younger man before him.

  
"Basil?"

  
Basil is going to have fun with this. He takes a deep breath, and instructs Dorian to sit back on the divan, and starts speaking slowly.

  
"Dorian, you will think me a complete and utter madman, which you have every right to, after what I will tell you."

  
The younger man tilts his head in a childish manner, a small questioning pout on his bright lips.

  
"You were created entirely by myself, when I was only a boy."

  
Dorian's eyes widen, and he visibly drifts back a little on the divan, earning a pained glance from Basil.

  
"You are not making any sense, man." The blonde mutters.

  
"My dear Dorian, I know it will be impossible to believe - stop retreating, but it is true. When I was only a lad, just starting school, and starting to pick up my painting, I decided I would need the perfect subject. The other boys all laughed when I told them I had created the most splendidly charming friend, purely from a matter of mentality."

  
Basil looks over at his friend, preparing for another negative response, only to be met with Dorian's bright blue eyes, widened more in curiosity than in disgusted confusion, and only interrupted by slightly knitted eyebrows - much to the elder's bewilderment.

  
He continues.

  
"I created your personality with my father's accomplice's son in mind - we played together often, but your personality shone more brightly. You had a much more jovial feeling about you. I forget where your appearance came from. Possibly a fairy tale book. To all the other schoolboys, you seemed so artificial... But to me, you were everything. The only one I would talk to, really."

  
Strangely, Dorian puts his hand on Basil's shoulder.

  
"You always were quite the loner. Please, do go on."

  
Basil's bewilderment increases, but he obliges. "Well, I don't remember exactly how you came to be a genuine, living boy. I don't even remember whether you suspected even slightly that you never were. I only remember you suddenly being there. No warning, you were just... There. While I would usually picture you in my mind, all of a sudden, there you were. In a flash, we were playing together, and speaking about whatever was on our mind at the time. I don't even think I ever questioned how you were with me, straight out-of-the-blue."

  
He looks out of the window; a slightly pained look in his eyes, and a nostalgic smile splitting his cheeks.

  
Dorian speaks up.

  
"Basil, I acknowledge that there is complete madness in all you've told me, but I must say that, peculiarly, I believe you."

  
Basil's eyes widen, and he stares at his best friend.

  
"I don't recall many memories prior to myself being around eight years of age, if I ever had any at all, and I only truly remember being by your side all these years. However, I would prefer not to think of myself as some miracle-came-true!" Dorian declares with a playful smile.

  
Basil's stunned gaze softens. "It might have been easier if I had never told you. Now we both believe that I am a loon."

  
"You might be right about that, my dear friend."

Basil smiles warmly. "However lovely you may be, I am still irritated about a few aspects of yourself."

  
Dorian tilts his head once more, his sandy hair falling in front of his eyes, his eyebrows knitting in slight annoyance. "Oh? Do tell."

  
"I much would have preferred if whatever deity may have granted my wish might not have made yourself quite as curious as you ended up being. And how naïve you are."

  
The blonde's face goes blank. "...Naïve?"

  
Basil snickers.

  
"I can't believe you even considered any of that to be true."

  
The two men spent the next half an hour playfully quarrelling - Dorian's pride was significantly hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm really sorry if this is kinda ooc,,,)


End file.
